


Lustful

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose masturbates to a memory of Brock.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Lustful

**Author's Note:**

> somebody on ig done done commented on brooke's new post and said she was ugly and i was like bitch get the fuck up outta here imma beat yo ass 😤

Jose was sweating as he played with his food at the dinner table. His mom had made him Kraft mac n' cheese, his favorite, yet he wasn't hungry at all. He was grounded for a week for sneaking out, meaning he couldn't see his boyfriend, Brock. Jose'd been yearning for his powerful touch all day, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey mama?" Jose's mom looked up at him.

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"May I be excused? I have to go to the bathroom." Jose's mom nodded and he got up, darting to the bathroom. He shut the door and quickly undid his button and zipper and pulled his pants down, revealing his painfully hard boner and palmed it through his boxers. Jose softly moaned and pulled them down and his pre cum leaking dick sprung out. He spit in his hand and wrapped his hand around it, quietly moaning as he stroked it. He couldn't stop thinking about the last time Brock broke his back; he'd never railed him so hard and fast and Jose still had bruises and hickeys all over his body.

~

"Need you so bad," Jose mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Brock's shoulders as Brock sucked hickeys onto his delicate, tan skin. Jose let his head fall back and rest against the wall as Brock shoved his leg in between Jose's thighs. Jose started humping it, getting off on Brock's muscular thigh until he neared his release. Brock lifted Jose up and threw him on the bed, and Jose instinctively spread his jean clad legs.

"Pants off, baby." Jose was already shirtless so he lifted his hips up to pull down his jeans and underwear, and Brock nearly growled with lust at the sight. Brock was taking his time taking his pants and boxers off, and Jose needed him so badly he couldn't wait.

"C'mon B, hurry up." Brock let out a short laugh and leaned down to whisper in Jose's ear.

"Don't tell me what to do or I'll leave you here alone." Jose gulped and nodded, getting the stern message. Once Brock FINALLY took off his clothes, he pushed Jose's toned legs over his head.

"Finger yourself, get yourself nice and warmed up." Jose nodded and sucked on his fore and middle finger before sliding them both into his tight little asshole. He pumped them in and out and scissored the, opening himself up.

"Okay," Jose breathlessly started.

"I'm good." Brock pressed his lips together and nodded spit onto his dick before stroking it once, then twice, and then he lined himself up with Jose.

"Ready?" Jose nodded.

"As ever." Brock slowly pushed the head of his dick in before slamming into Jose, making his boyfriend arch his back and moan. Brock pulled almost all the way in before harshly thrusting back into Jose, making the bed creak and squeak and making Jose whine and whimper in pleasure. Brock was already so close so he pulled out and flipped Jose over so he was on his hands and knees.

He slid his cock back and forth on Jose's ass crack before pushing into him again, making Jose shudder as Brock hit his g spot. Brock grabbed his hips, digging his fingers in hard before raising one hand to smack his ass, a loud 'whack' sound rippling through the small bedroom. Jose's breathing became ragged and his raspy moans were getting louder and when Brock took his dick in his hand, Jose lost it.

He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head drop as he moaned, his cum coming out in ropes on the royal blue bed sheets. Brock came soon after, fucking him relentlessly until his orgasm was over.

~

"Oh fuck," Jose quietly whispered as he stroked himself quickly, breathing heavily as his heart raced. He felt warmth and electricity spreading all over his body and he bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he threw his head back and came in his hand.

"Jose, you've been in the-" The door swung open and Jose's mom was standing there.

"MOM!" Jose wiped his hand off on a tissue and put himself away. Shit! He thought, I forgot to lock the door!

"I uh, I'm-"

"Couldn't you have waited until after dinner?" Jose breathlessly shrugged.

"Right, um, I'll just-" Jose cleared his throat before finishing his sentence.

"I'll just go to my room." Jose ran up the stairs and got on his phone, tapping on the messages app and on Brock's icon.

'BITCHHHH'

'Omg what'

'MY MOM JUST CAUGHT ME MASTURBATING'

'WHAT THE'

'HOWWWWWW' Jose giggled and ran his hand through his hair.

'Tell you when we see each other?'

'Deal!'


End file.
